Starheart
Decades later, an alien named Zalaz stole the Starheart to raise his beloved M'la from the dead. Opposed by Alan Scott, Hal Jordan and Green Arrow, Zalaz retreated into the Starheart and awakened M'la inside it. M'la became the Starheart's guardian. The original consciousness of the Starheart later reawakened and destroyed M'la. It grew in power and sought to control Alan Scott's life, making him a young man again. Scott and the mystic Green Lantern Torquemada managed to contain some of the Starheart's evil energy, but the Starheart itself escaped. After the events known as Zero Hour the ring and lantern were depowered and the Green Flame dwelt within Scott's body. More recently, the Starheart resurfaced in another realm from which it took control over Scott's son, Obsidian, in an effort to steal back the power from Alan. By sacrificing her own Starheart powers, Alan's daughter Jade defeated the entity. The Green Flame now makes up Alan Scott's entire body, and he uses the power to battle evil as Sentinel. Wood is its only weakness. Prime Earth In the Prime Earth continuity not much is known about the Starheart. In July of the year 960 the Song Dynasty was born in China. In October of the same year the Starheart falls to Earth as a ball of metal where it is discovered by a Chinese mystic. The heart told this mystic "Three times shall I flame green. The first to bring death. The second to bring life. The third to bring power." That same night the mystic forged the strange metal into a lamp, two hours after this villagers kill the mystic with the lamp and all die of a plague. The lamp would then be passed from civilization to civilization, nether staying in the same place for long. Around a millennium later, in April 1940, the lamp is given to a mental patient in Arkham Asylum named Edward Billings. Edward Billings forged the lamp into a Lantern, and walked out of the Asylum cured a month later. One month after Edward goes free, in June, the Lantern is located on a train driven by mechanic Alan Scott. The train then crashed and Alan died, with the Lantern being pulled from the wreckage. In December of 2017 the lamp goes on a scrap pile and is eventually found in the present day by Johnny Thunder in an abandoned factory. Powers Starheart Mysticism: the mystical power and ability of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe. The Starheart is capable of many magical and mystical powers and abilities that include but aren't limited to the following: * Phasing: The ring permits to its wielder to walk through obstacles as if was a ghost. * Metal Manipulation: The wielder will gain mastery about all metals and be immune to it. *'Eternal Youth': The artifacts mystical properties also imbue one with seemingly vastly extended lifespan; decelerating the aging process. *'Flight': allows one to fly at varying incredible speeds through the air. *'Energy Constructs': and create solid objects such as giant hands, walls, shields, force fields, battering rams, cages, slides, safety nets, ropes, chains, platforms, hammers, and grappling hooks. *'Protective Force Fields': He seemed to have a relatively permanent personal force-field that protected him from bullets and the like (described as an “invulnerability to metal”). *'Matter/Energy Manipulation': The star-heart is capable of transmuting and changing energy and matter. The star-heart can also manipulate energy for more subtle effects like bending light to make the user invisible. *'Energy Projection': The Starheart can project different forms of energy that are both mystical and non-mystical.(electricity, magnetism, etc.) *'Reality Alteration': The Starheart can affect and change reality to a limited degree. *'Teleportation': allows its wielder to magically teleport across short or long distances in a flash of dazzling bright green light. *'Hypnosis': The ring can hypnotize persons, and the Starheart itself could hypnotize the wielder to fulfill its own agenda. *'Time Travel': Once, the Starheart opened a time-portal by 24 hours. The ring needed the combined willpower of Alan Scott and all the Infinity Inc. members to return the later ones to their own time. Weaknesses * : The ring is ineffective against wood and plants. * The ring must be recharged in the Starheart every 24-hours to keep his potency. * The abilities of the ring are powered by the willpower of its wielder. | CurrentOwner = Alan Scott | PreviousOwners = Jade, Ion, Yalan Gur, Zalaz, M'la | Notes = * The Starheart is referred by this name by the first time in Green Lantern Vol 2 111 (Until then only the meteor and his force, Green Flame of Life, were known). The Green Flame of Life admits be part of the Starheart in Green Lantern Vol 2 112. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Telepathy Category:Invisibility Category:Phasing Category:Magical Items Category:1940 Item Debuts Category:Green Lantern Category:Power Rings